Into the Darkness or Into the Light
by ink rebel
Summary: Yes this is the same story BUT with a NEW chapter and will be updated regularly. Hermione/Fleur and Hermione/Bellatrix Left in a dark place after the war Hermione is being torn apart by two women, will she be saved or will the darkness that calls consume her!
1. Chapter 1

Into the darkness or into the light (1/?)

**Into the Darkness or into the light**

**Author: rebel2ink **  
**Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur**  
**Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;) **  
**Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.**

**All mistakes are my own, please forgive.**

Hermione sat in a dark corner of the bar, sipping from a short glass of firewhisky, her head bowed forward, her brown hair a veil hiding her tear stained face from the other patrons of the smoky bar. She leaned back stretching out her booted feet, her black robes twisted around her lean, toned figure. Her hand drew lazy patterns over the tattooed skin of her arms, mementoes of the hard days of war, she pushed memories away, but knowing it was useless. They were all around her, even here in the three broomsticks. Diagon Alley scared deeply, the ministry tried to hide the reminders by colorful shop fronts, but they were still there, anyone who bothered to look could see.

The war had cost the wizarding so much, not only the innocence of the young who had fought, but the lives of the loved ones which had been lost. Hermione mourned them every day, every glass lifted by her hand was drunk in silent remembrance. Her solitude was her punishment for surviving instead of better, stronger, more worthy witches and wizards who instead had fallen.

Hermione stood from her chair and walked purposely out of the bar, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head. She turned down an alley and carried on through the maze of passage ways that made up this hidden wizarding town. She stepped silently into an alcove, her booted feet silent on cobbled stones, her wand held lightly in her hand all her senses on high alert. As she suspected a couple of seconds later another black cloaked figure passed by her, scanning the alley ahead of them.

She stepped out of her hiding place silently, wand still in hand, in a perfected flurry of movement she stepped behind the figure wand pressed to their throat in seconds.

"Are you ever going to stop?" growled Hermione, her firm body pressed against the curvaceous hooded figure, who after hearing her voice relaxed.

"Why would I do that, when we both know you enjoy pressing yourself against me Mudblood" the figure retorted, the voice gravely but with a feminine lilt.

Hermione pushed the figure away from her and into the rough stone wall, the figure turned to face her, smirk firmly in place. Hermione advanced, her hood slipping back, she looked less than amused and Bellatrix merely continued to smirk at her. Bellatrix lifted her hand letting her fingers slide down Hermione's cheek,

"You always liked in rough, didn't you. Have you missed me?" the flirtatious undertone strengthened by Bellatrix caress, sent a shudder down Hermione's spine.

"How can I possible miss you, when you've turned into my stalker, never heard of absence make the heart grow fonder, oh wait... you don't have a heart" she retorted bitterly, pushing Bellatrix hand away.

"Ooo I do love it when you're masterful. I just like to keep an eye on you, your isolating yourself and it's not healthy, you need your friends now more than ever" smoothed Bellatrix, returning her hand to Hermione's cheek.

"Well I never, lifestyles tips from the queen of darkness herself. Thanks but no thanks", Hermione spat, jerking her face away from the offending hand. Her wand flicked out pointing it Bellatrix chest. Hermione's eyes darkened as her spoke deathly quietly,

"Stop following me and flirting with me, wars over, we're over, so leave before I hand you to the Dementors, or better kill you myself".

Hermione heard a shuffling of footsteps along the alley and before she could speak again Bellatrix was gone. She let out a breath as she slid her wand back into her holder and turned in the darkness. She stopped when she heard her name being called in strongly accented English, she didn't even have time to see who it was (not that she needed to), before Fleur flung herself into her arms. Hermione caught her, stepping back slightly to avoid falling over, Fleur arms wrapped around her securely holding her tightly.

"Hermione, are you OK? God that was Bellatrix, wasn't it? How have they not caught her yet!" Spluttered Fleur against Hermione's neck.

Hermione realizing what she was doing promptly put Fleur down.

"I'm fine, I can look after myself fleur, why don't you go jump on Bill or whoever is your flavor of the month". Hermione knew she was being out of order but she could deal with all these women. Didn't they understand she was tired of being the happy, smiley, brains behind the 'Golden Trio.' She couldn't just act like nothing had changed. Everything had changed.

Even Professor McGonagall had tried to get her to become a professor at Hogwarts, but she couldn't go back there, not yet it held far too many happy memories, which she just wasn't strong enough to deal with.

She stormed off into the darkness, leaving Fleur still trying to work out what she'd just witnessed.

Hermione and Bellatrix? No it couldn't be. But it did give Fleur hope, at least she into women. Dangerous women though, and that's what scared Fleur. Hermione was retreating into herself and going to a dark place, fleur just prayed and prayed she would be able to pull her back into the light. Before Bellatrix took her into a dark place and they never saw her again, apart from on wanted posters.


	2. Chapter 2

FIC: Into the Darkness or into the light (2/?)

Into the Darkness or into the light

Author: rebel2ink

Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur

Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;)

Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive.

Chapter Two

Fleur sat in the kitchen of the Burrow, Molly levitated a cup of tea onto the table in front of her. She laid a comforting hand on the blonde's arm, and exchanged nervous glances with the three men sitting opposite and next to them.

Mr Weasley sat a beacon of calm in the rising tension in the room, Ron just stared at Fleur with a look of mindless devotion. Bill promptly slapped the back of his head before he reached across the table taking the French woman's hands in his own. His touch seemed to snap her out of the daze she'd slipped into since arriving at the Burrow.

Bill broke the silence with soothing tones,

"Fleur I know I'm not your husband anymore but I am your friend, so pleased we're worried about you, what's wrong?"

"It is not me you should be concerned for, it is Hermione" Fleur's voice breaking as she spoke.

Molly Weasley burst into life, concern colouring her voice, her hands clutching at her husband, as she spoke to Fleur,

"What's happened? Is she hurt? Please god, don't say she's hurt?"

"Non Non Non Molly, it is not her physical health I am worried about, though she is drinking increasing amounts. It is her mental health and the company she seems to be keeping". Fleur explained to her concerned friends.

Fleur spent the next hour going over and over what she had seen, over the last few days watching Hermione from afar. And the revelation that it seems that Bellatrix turning up the other day was no mere incident, but a regular occurrence. She explained how Hermione spent most of her time working in the dark depths of the ministry or hiding in dingy pubs in Diagon Alley and more recently knockturn alley.

They sat and discussed what they should do, it was clear that in Hermione's current state of mind she was being easily influenced. They realised they had let her drift away, into her own world of isolation. When they'd sent owls they would be returned with only a few lines that in reality told them nothing of how the brilliant witch actually was.

They decided they'd all keep a closer eye on her and inform Professor McGonagall, she'd be able to give some insight into Bellatrix and her motivations. Their concern from the young witch was strong, after everything Hermione had sacrificed to help defeat Voldemort, the family she had lost, she deserved better from them.

…

Hermione pinned Bellatrix to the bed, one quick flick of her wand and Bella's hands were bound above her head. Hermione was sat astride her hips enjoy the feel of Bella body squirming under her, a satisfied grin playing on her lips, a small flicker of light danced in the depths of her hazel eyes.

Bella pouted, "Well now what you going to do?"

"Ah now, now Bella. If you'd behaved you wouldn't be all tied up would you?" Hermione said in a teasing tone.

Hermione had just stripped Bella of most of her clothing and was enjoy the pants and moans coming from her as she expertly played Bella's body, like a well practiced piece of music.

Hormone's tongue was expertly teasing her nipples causing her to arch into her touch, her hands parted supple thighs, gliding up over creamy skin towards moist heat- when a banging was heard from her front door.

With an aggravated growl at Hermione's pause, Bellatrix rolled her hips urging her to continue. Hermione nipped harder at her collarbone before continuing her assault on Bella's body.

The banging continued, ignoring Bella curse Hermione rolled off her and pulled on a robe as she walked out the room.

Bella stood frustrated and knowing that they wouldn't be continuing upon Hermione's return, she pulled her hands free from the magical binds and dressed slipping from the room silently.

At the door, Hermione opened it to see a familiar face in the form of Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, what brings you here?" Hermione questioned inclining her head in greeting, ignoring the fact that she was naked under her loosely tide robe, but noting the Professors flushed checks after she noticed her lack of clothing.

"I must speak with you urgently Hermione, May I?" said McGonagall in a whispered urgency, indicating inside the house.

"I'm afraid that this isn't a good time Professor maybe another day" Hermione was aware of the ex- Death Eater who was currently standing behind Hermione, obscured from view by the door, freely groping Hermione's toned form, and nipping and kissing the hidden side of her neck.

"But Ms Granger, this is serious! You are in great danger" continued the professor, imploring her to understand.

"When have I not been, good day Professor" Hermione responded in clipped tones, hoping Minerva would get the point and leave.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to discreetly to push Bella away once successful Hermione turned her concentration fully to the older woman in front of her.

When Minerva didn't move she met the striking green eyes straight on and continued, "Believe me professor I take the threat very seriously, but I don't want Auror's or ministry protection of any sort, I just don't care anymore, I just want to be left alone," the last part came out shaper then she intended.

"I'm sorry, I just want to be left alone, I can't, and I won't deal with all this again". It was the softness and hurt in Hermione's voice that struck both Bella and McGonagall.

Bella slightly shocked by the words coming from the unusually emotionless and hard Hermione. Stepped further away from her, only to knock into a table piled with books, the knock caused a small avalanche of dusty tombs to fall with loud thuds to the wooden floor.

The professor was about to begin another lecture at Hermione, but was cut off by the loud thuds echoing from inside, Hermione rolled her eyes and stated sternly,

"I'm sorry Professor, but I'm very busy" just before the door closed.

Inside Hermione turned to Bellatrix who, stood slightly awkwardly in the middle of the room, Gone was her usual air of arrogance, instead she looked slightly concerned, maybe it was Hermione's unreadable expression and that dangerous air that surrounded her since the war. Or maybe it was genuine concern for the woman who had captured her heart without her even knowing it.

But she wasn't given time to contemplate this before she was pushed roughly against the door, and soft lips where against hers in a needy and passionate kiss.

They were interrupted again by a banging on the door, they pulled away from each other both breathing deeply "Go Bella" Hermione said looking at Bella once more before turning towards the door.

With an aggravated edge to her voice said, "Professor really, when I said I was busy I meant it- oh Fleur, sorry.

What are you doing here?" Slightly taken aback at Fleur's sudden appearance.

Fleur dragged her eyes over Hermione's barely clothed form, a warm sensation ran through her body awakening her nerve endings, the Veela in her hummed in anticipation. "I'm here to speak with you, so whatever or whoever you were doing will have to wait." The blonde women's eyes where ablaze, she'd heard a throaty moan coming through the door moments previously, the jealously that now flooded through her veins, turned to anger as she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

(To be continued...)


	3. Chapter 3

FIC: Into the Darkness or into the light (3/?)

Into the Darkness or into the light

Author: rebel2ink  
Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur  
Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;)  
Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive.

Chapter Three:

Within seconds everything dissolved into chaos, before Hermione could blink. Fleur had pulled her wand as had Bella and they stood wands raised, posed to duel. Hermione stepped between them, her wand raised.

"Stop both of you, there is no need for this, just stop"

"No need for this Hermione. She's a murder!" Turning her attention back to Bellatrix  
"You heartless bitch! How could you use her like this, you couldn't leave one person unhurt could you, can't except your kind are beaten!" Screamed Fleur, advancing on Bellatrix.

"Hermione move, I don't want to hurt you" warned Fleur, a stunning spell on the tip of her tongue.

Hermione stood her ground, wand in hand but lowered and non threatening. Fleur was blinded by jealousy how Hermione could be defending her, after everything. Bellatrix didn't deserve her.

"You don't deserve her! She deserves someone good, someone actually capable of love." Fleur said her tone icy and demanding.

"Well everyone likes the dark side now and again, maybe even you Ms. Delacour. You should let Hermione make her own decision, she can be quite authoritarian, you know. Sends delightful shivers south, she's very talented" Bellatrix mocked Fleur, seeing clearly the jealously coming off Fleur in waves.

Hermione glared at Bellatrix, "Stop it" she said through gritted teeth.

Bella paused looking at Hermione, "Just go Bella, you don't want them to catch you, you may have changed but to them you're still a killer".

When she still didn't move, Hermione sent a stunning spell an inch in front of her feet, and a pointed glare silently imploring her to leave "Go" and with that Bellatrix turned and disappeared.

Hermione let out a breath and turned to a very angry quarter Veela, "I know, I know, let me put some clothes on and then we'll talk".

Hermione had only just entered her bedroom when she heard quick footsteps, followed by Fleur storming into the room and slapping her hard around the face, then pulling her face to hers, lips attacking Hermione's with a passion so strong their magic crackled in the air around them.

Fleur pulled back, beating her fisted hands against Hermione's chest as sobs wrecked the body, shaking she collapsed into the brunette who took the beating and caught her easily. Sitting on the bed she sat silently, holding the hysterical part Veela till the shaking and sobs quietened.

Hermione glanced around the room and saw the smashed glass of her mirror and the scorch marks on the walls, she had not read anything about this kind of natural magical output, she made a note to look into it.

"I thought it was me who was suppose to be near having a breakdown?" questioned Hermione trying to lighten the tension that had filled the room, Hermione laughed for what felt like the first time in years.

Hermione flicked her wand and summoned to glasses of fire whiskey, "Oh shut up and drink" Hermione said in answer to the blonde's exasperated expression.

They drank in silence Fleur's eyes began to droop the emotional turmoil as well as the magical energy output caused by the kiss had exhausted her, and she easily slipped into a light slumber. Hermione pulled a blanket over her and lay down next to her feeling like sleep would solve all the problems, well she could hope.

They were awoken late evening by the bedroom door slamming open its hinges breaking off; Hermione was wide awake in seconds and on her feet wand in hand ready for anything. Fleur took a few seconds longer so was only kneeling on the bed wand in hand when the first stunner flew in her direction, I quick Protago from Hermione saved her from any damage.

Standing in the doorway fluming, waves of angry magic pulsated the air around her, her eyes narrowed the blonde who looked slightly dishevelled kneeling on the bed, next to which Hermione, her lover stood still half dressed. Bellatrix's eyes took in the scorched walls and broken mirror and her eyes widen, before screaming and sending curses at Fleur who has staggered off the bed and to her feet. Hermione flicked her wand blocking the curses easily and sending a stunning spell back at Bellatrix knocking her back slightly.

"Stop Bella! Just stop" Hermione spoke her tone dark and dangerous warning Bellatrix not to push her.

"Stop, stop, you're telling me to stop after that slapper has the nerve to touch what's mine, I'll fucking kill the bitch how dare she!" Bellatrix screamed advancing on Fleur.

Hermione stepped in front of Fleur grabbing Bellatrix's arms as she gave up cursing and flung herself at the shocked blonde, Hermione held onto her with a strength hidden by the small form, "Bella stop, she hasn't touched anything" tired Hermione her tone still warning.

Bella focussed on Hermione but met her mental block and knew she'd never get around it, instead while looking into Hermione's hazel eyes, she looked into the blonde's mind and saw an action replay of violent kiss which her lover and Fleur had shared. Hermione knew instantly what Bella had just done, and she expected the sharp pain and the coppery taste of blood that filled her mouth. But held onto Bellatrix does arms tighter aware that the former death eater wouldn't think twice about killing Fleur and painfully.

"If you so much as look at her again, let alone try and touch her, I'll make you wish for the mercy of death" Bellatix shouted over Hermione's shoulder at Fleur.

"So I'll die if I see her and die if I don't, doesn't sound fair to me" replied Fleur having gained back her grace.

"You're lying, stupid half breed bitch, she can't be, she's mine!" retorted Bellatrix.

"Veela don't choose their soul mate Mrs Lestrange, our hearts choose each other, because we are a perfect match" Fleur's tone was calm but there was an undercurrent of enjoyment at seeing the reaction her words caused the dark witch opposite her.

"WAIT A MINUTE, SOUL MATE, HEARTS? EXPLAIN?!" shouted Hermione suddenly having caught up with the conversation.

But Fleur didn't have time to explain before Bellatrix decided that this was ridiculous and the bitch should just die already, so as Hermione dived out the way Fleur and Bellatrix began Duelling sparks flying everywhere.

Hermione swished her wand and send both Fleur and Bellatrix flying into opposite walls, they lay there stunned as Hermione took a deep breath.

"WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME IS GOING ON?" Came a strong Scottish lilt from the doorway.

Hermione turned and spoke softly, "I did say I was very busy".

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4

FIC: Into the Darkness or into the light (4/?)

Author: ink rebel  
Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur  
Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;)  
Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.  
  
All mistakes are my own, please forgive.

Hermione stood for a few more minutes staring at the two women slumped against opposite walls. Bellatrix was first to reawaken, springing to her feet sparing a glance at Hermione before disappearing in a cloud of dust, before Hermione or Minerva could say anything.

This jolted Hermione back into the moment, she walked determinedly towards the blonde, feeling something deep inside her telling her to protect the blonde.

Hermione was angry, confused and hurt but that would have to wait till she'd made sure Fleur was going to be okay, she had no idea where these feelings were coming from, she tried to push them down but they stuck in her throat.

Kneeling beside the blonde, Hermione ran her fingers over the pale cheek, Fleurs' eyes fluttered and she opened them before slamming them shut again with a groan. Hermione easily lifted Fleur up and placed her onto the bed, once she was settled she turned to Minerva who was still standing in the doorway looking utterly confused,

"Minerva, could you?" She said motioning to the bed and the blonde laying there,

"I'm just going to change my attire" with that Hermione made her way through to the bathroom. Putting on her usual dark jeans and boots and hooded cloak, she brushed her messy curls and brushed her teeth before returning to the bedroom.

Minerva had fixed the damage to the room and Fleur was sitting next to her nursing a glass of Fire whiskey, Minerva placed a hand on Hermione's as she reached for the bottle of fire whiskey stilling it.

"Maybe we should move to the kitchen and settle your nerves with some tea?" posed as a question but holding an edge of authority as only a teacher can. Hermione paused before nodding and leading the way down a narrow staircase into the kitchen, where she began opening and closing cupboards making tea the muggle way giving her something to do with her hands and trying to put off the awkward conversation she needed to have with the ex- head of house. All too soon the tea was made and they all sat around the fire in her cosy kitchen, Hermione mused that it had never felt so cosy before and the oddness of having what felt like so many people in her private space. She had removed her cloak and the simple dark shirt she worn revealed the scars and tattoos which covered her arms and chest. Fleurs eyes almost caressing over each of them, her thrawl licking over the damage years of war had caused, unhappy that its mate was so troubled.

Hermione shifted uncomfortable with the feeling of comfort that the thrawl was surrounding her in, falling back to her usual defensive self, Hermione glared at Fleur.

"Will you get it under control! " She snapped.

"It's not that easy Hermione, if you would just let me explain I'm not doing it on purpose its not something can control around their-"

Fleurs explanation was cut off by Hermione slamming her cup onto the table and snapping,

"Don't! I don't want to hear you excuses, get it under control, and stop acting like an animal!" Hermione knew exactly what buttons she was pushing when she said it, and the reaction was as expected. Fleur stood and shaking with anger stormed from the room and with a decisive thud the door slammed behind her.

Hermione took a breath, she felt for a second that the air had been torn from the world, before normalised 'Damn thrawl' thought Hermione.

"Well for as much of a recluse as you claim to be, you seem to have been pretty busy!" the Scottish women commented, partly amused, partly concerned that her ex-pupil and friend was obviously struggling.

"So from what I gather, you've got yourself a vela soul-mate and a death eater as a girlfriend. Defeating the Voldemort not enough of a thrill for you dear?"

"She's NOT my girlfriend and Fleur is definitely NOT my soul-mate!" Hermione turned stormy eyes on her former professor.

"Well whatever you wish to define Miss Black as we can discuss in a minute, Fleur on the other hand will be in great peril unless you come to turn with reality Hermione, Vella cannot survive-"

"I'm NOT her soul-mate! Why wont you people listen!" Hermione jumped up, angry and frustrated that people wount just leave her alone. In the pit of her chest a coiled ball of energy welled.

"Hermione! Breath, slowly in and out, come on focus" McGonagal was on her feet to standing in front on Hermione, trying to prevent to magical explosion that was about to happen.

Hermione felt the energy building and she swallowed down her natural react to run, and started focusing on her breathing, and slowly her magic began to recede.

"What's happening to me?" Hermione questioned in harsh breaths as she fell back into a chair.

"I've never seen anything like it, your magic seems to be fighting itself. It appears that your magic is in turmoil, you see as you know magic is both ethereal and elemental, some describe it as your soul and your heart, where your heart is anchored in this realm, the soul can transcend further that we can possibly know!" Disbelief colouring the Scottish lilt.

"So what caused it, how do I stop it, I feel like I'm being torn apart from the inside out?" Hermione let the desperation she had been drowning in for so long fill her voice as, she did something she didn't think she had it in her to do anymore, asked for help.

"I think for that answer we will have to go to the wisest man we have both known in any lifetime" McGonagal said standing,

"I shall return tomorrow, try not to create anymore chaos while I'm gone, and Hermione be careful." And with that the older witch left.

Hermione stared after the other witch, before collecting a bottle of fire whiskey and making her way to bed.

McGonagall sat in the head teachers office at Hogwarts though her office now it still felt to many including her to be Albus's. She looked up to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore and tried to take in what he was telling her.

"I think the answers you seek my dear are already there for you to see. What is the most powerful force, which can overcome all?" He divulged, alas cryptically as always.

"Love" McGonagall breathed out, still confused.

"So because Hermione is in love her magic is fighting itself?"

"Partly, I believe her magic is fighting because her heart is fighting her soul. Hermione is destined to love one, but will only feel completed by another. When Veela magic and a Powerful witch collide and it is our dear Hermione who must bring calm to the two halves or the Hermione we know will be destroyed!" Dumbledore explained slowly.

"Oh Hermione will be pleased" McGonagall mumbled as she exited her office.

(To be continued, I promise.)


	5. Chapter 5

FIC: Into the Darkness or into the light (5/?)  
Author: ink rebel Pairing: Hermione/Bellatrix, Hermione/Fleur Disclaimer: Of course i don't own them, if i did then the real fun could begin ;) Summary: Hermione's in a dark place, will fleur be able to save her or will Bella get her wicked way.

All mistakes are my own, please forgive. Any feedback is good feedback!

Hermione woke to a pounding invading the black world of her dreams; opening her eyes the pounding became more intense. Squinting against the harsh light from the drapes she had forgotten to shut, she stumbled across to the bathroom stepping over the now empty bottle of fire whiskey, and stepping into the shower she let the scolding water rinse away the fog of her hangover. She thought back to the previous day's events, what was she going to do about her magic, how was she going to calm down Bellatrix, explain the whole Bellatrix situation to McGonagall and convince Fleur that she definitely wasn't her soul mate.

Relaxing day ahead then, so focused on her inner monologue she stilled instantly feeling cold air enter the bathroom. She spun round wand in hand, pointing at the curvaceous and very naked Bellatrix.  
"Now Now no need for that, I thought I might join you. You know what a dirty girl I am" came Bellatrix's seductive purr, as she stepped up to Hermione pressing the tip of Hermione's wand into her chest.  
Hermione slip her wand back into her arm holster, and let Bellatrix push her back into the shower, water cascading over them. Hermione's senses felt alive, her body tingled, she knew what a bad idea this was for so many reasons but her body wanted Bellatrix. Needed Bellatrix she felt alive, as she only did when the dark haired witch was pressed against her. Her heart hammered in her chest and her magic welled inside her as she spun Bellatrix around to press her against the tiles, her body pinned her there. Her magic danced along her skin whipping out and colliding with Bellatrix's as Hermione gave up and fell into the crazy ectasy the dark witch provided. Tongues duelled as Hermione plundered Bellatrix's mouth, drinking her in, consuming her.

Hermione let Bellatrix wrap her legs around her, feeling her hot, wet centre against her toned abs, breathing in the fulfilment she felt Hermione let her magic build and she pulled Bellatrix closer. Their body wrapped together as she entered Bellatrix's slick centre pushing harder, firmer needing to control her, dominate her in every way possible. As Bellatrix screamed her name, Hermione bit her neck enjoying the wave of magic that swept them up in Bellatrix's euphoria. Neither of them noticed the mirror smash or the shaking of the walls as Hermione's magic pulsed through the room.

As they both recovered from the magically output, Hermione stepped away from Bellatrix and crumpled to the floor as her magic clashed inside her chest. Bellatrix bent to her fallen lover, but Hermione shifted away as if burnt when Bellatrix touched her arm. Hermione pulled herself to her feet wrapped a towel around herself and abruptly left the room, Bellatrix dressed quickly and stormed after Hermione. She found her in her study dressed in her usual dark clothing hair pulled up and tied messily, a wet empty glass in her hand staring at the now blackening scorch marks in the perfect imprint of Bellatrix's hand on her arm. Bellatrix approached, "What's going on Muddy?",  
"I have no idea and I'm not sure I want to" came Hermione's dark reply, she turned to Bellatrix, "You need to leave, McGonagall should be here soon and you cannot be here!"  
Bellatrix huffed, but turned to leave anyway. When she reached the door she said without turning around "Will your blonde slut be with her?" acid coloured her tone, but Hermione was more than used to the Bellatrix's moods. But at her words a tension in her chest returned and she lost her breath, at the silence Bellatrix turned Hermione had a silver hue emanating from her. "Don't Bellatrix, she is not your concern. I am not yours I can do what I like!" Hermione said when her breath returned.  
"Your mine Hermione, you'll see. She can't have you!" screamed Bellatrix, "I'll kill her before I let her claim you as hers!" She had stalked back towards Hermione and was nose to nose with her for her final statement.

Without thinking Hermione's hand flicked out and ropes flung themselves around Bellatrix, who falling backwards slashed out with her wand, Hermione captured her wand with another flick of her hand. "No Bella, I can't let you do that" Hermione seemed to come out of her trance and looked around at Bella bound on the floor. She realised what she had just done, what power she had just processed without even using her wand. All she knew was that when Bellatrix had threatened Fleur she had been filled with a desperate need to protect the blonde Veela. As she looked at Bellatrix, the burn on her arm ached with white hot pain which was soon joined by the ache in her chest increased. She staggered back into a chair, as the pain overwhelmed her she crumpled to the floor. "HERMIONE!" Bellatrix screeched behind her gag. But all that stared back was unblinking, empty, cold eyes of Hermione, a small trickle of crimson falling from plump lips.

(To be continued, please review!)


End file.
